


Playdates

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Kitsune, Mystical Creatures, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro ice-creamified kitsune TF oneshot.





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pooltoy-Cheetah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pooltoy-Cheetah).



_"So, how is it?"  
  
"How's what?"  
  
"The ice cream, you silly!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's great!"_  
  
\--------------  
  
I stare skywards at my white, blank bedroom ceiling, with 90's music a-booming in my headphones, remembering the oh-so distant past; it's been years since I've even heard of or remembered that conversation.   
  
"Hey, uh, Antarctic?"   
  
"Yes?" I ask, emotionless, unwavering, and simply not giving A care who it was.  
  
"You uh...want to go get some ice cream? You seem in a pretty foul mood today..." the familiar voice dares to arise once more.  
  
I decide to tilt my head up from the ceiling to the doorway to see a recognizable face. Zach's face. We always used to be the best of friends, so much so that it influenced each of us' decisions based on availability. Like, for instance, our dorms for our colleges.  
  
"We haven't been to the new ice cream parlor ever since we've been here for the past couple of weeks..."  
  
I told him that I knew.  
  
Zach slowly backs away from loitering on the door frame, crossing his arms. "This is a first: seeing _you_ reject your favorite food."  
  
"I don't wanna," I assert, mumbling.  
  
"Well I'm _making_ you go. You should know how we feel each other's pain," Zach declared, "Especially after that bike incident..."  
  
I groan, "Uuugh, you're _never_ going to let me go after all those years, aren't you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
...Guess I'll be heading off to the ice cream parlor then.  
  
\--------------  
  
"1 scoop of Rocky Road for me, drizzle some caramel on that, then uh, for my friend...Right, one scoop of cookie dough and one scoop of mint chocolate chip, sprinkles and one singular maraschino cherry on top," Zach orders the round of ice cream, before leaning to the bartender, whispering, "It's been a tough day for him, that's why I'm getting him the extra cookie dough."  
  
The old Caucasian parlor waiter, listening, squints and nods before whispering back, "I think I've got the _perfect_ solution for him. Free of charge."  
  
"Awesome, thanks," Zach responds before turning his head back to the bartender. Little to either Zach or Antarctic, the bartender scooped a tiny bit of vanilla to put on the cookie dough, before adding a "secret" ingredient from an eyedropper onto the puddle of vanilla ice cream, then layering on the mint chocolate chip. Another drop was also added on the inside of Zach's waffle cone. Now to just wait for the results...  
  
"Alright, here you go," the gravelly voice of the bartender booms, handing Zach and Antarctic their respective orders.  
  
\--------------  
  
"...You seem to be quiet," Zach says, eating his ice cream, while I sit on the couch, nibbling off my own.  
  
"Well, there isn't much _to_ talk about, is there?" I ask him.  
  
"I guess..." he says.  
  
I lick a tiny bit more into the ice cream.   
  
"You seem to have dug in a little too deep into that ice cream there, Antarctic," Zach chuckles.  
  
"Why?" I ask, generally curious. I was a good 2 inches away from the ice, after all.  
  
"Well...Your face is covered in ice cream, dude!" he laughs. Unnerved, I touch my forehead. Sure enough, I felt a soft liquid there...But, why did it feel so thick? Why was there such a layer between the skin and the top of the ice cream? And why did Zach suddenly stop laughing?  
  
"Zach...What's-what's going on?" I demand, beginning to panic.   
  
"Uh...the ice cream's moving? And I don't think it's because of gravity either..." he says, wide-eyed, backing up.   
  
I touch my head, curious yet afraid, and sure enough, I feel the ice cream slowly crawling up to the scalp. But...how? And why? Why is my head not melting? Why is the ice cream overtaking my body? What am I even turning into? WHAT IS GOING ON?   
  
I moan in agony as my jawline stretches outwards, the ice cream dripping across my face, swapping my skin for anew. I feel my the cartilage of my ears suck into my skull, and pop out on top of my hear. I feel them flop down to the sides, and I also hear very more clearly. The ice cream covers my eyes, before fading away, leaving me with an enhanced vision. I see all my hairs from my previous self fall to the ground, which I can only suspect is a result of the ice cream becoming my new flesh.  
  
The ice cream slowly makes it way down my chest, fortunately not messing with anything else, at least until my waist is involved. I hear my pants rip apart as I feel new muscles being created behind my back, literally. I look behind me, to see a tail forming out of my rear. But, what was strange, was, that looking at it, I see other tails split off my first, and so on, and so on... And the end, I counted at least 13 different tails. That's a lot of gooey ice cream.   
  
Next, I felt the ice cream trickle down my hairy arms, plucking out each hair, flowing right over my skin. I look down at them, only to see my hands inflating at a rather large rate, while the ice cream nears them. Soon, they were twice the size of my normal hands. The ice cream spread across my palms, then soon each of my fingers, widening them to the width of paws, except with five digits.  
  
A chunk of my new torso falls to my foot, making its way skyward my leg, as opposed to obeying gravity. My toes combine together, me shouting, and having me stand on the balls of my feet, and ankles to pop upward. I look down, and see the remains of my shoes. Lastly, I hear the ice cream clomping up to my legs, and widening them.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that..." I hear Zach mumble. Surprising, considering all the goop between my ears and my brain.  
  
"Guess so..." I say. I decide to test out my tail, er- _many_ tails, to see how they work. I thought of them all striking something. "Crack!" I look up, snapping out of my thoughts, to see my vase isn't on my table, by rather on my floor, shattered.  
  
"...Yeah, you might want to watch out with those tails of yours..." Zach sarcastically added.  
  
Focusing on pulling my tails back to place, I reply, "Whatever."  
  
"Hey! Watch it, for real!" he shouts, with a response from me of glancing up to see I accidentally hit him in the face.  
  
"Ugh...At least it's _actually_ vanilla ice cream..." he says, wiping the ice cream off his cheeks, "H-hey, you okay?"  
  
Why did that feel good? Not the striking, however that did feel powerful, but the spreading of my... _skin_ across his face. I lash out my tails to him again.  
  
"Gah! What is your _problem,_ man?" he angrily shouts, before seeing me staring at my paw hand. "You _sure_ you're okay, man?"  
  
"Strange as it is, that _actually_ felt pretty good," I command as if repeating from a crystal ball. Zach looks at me questioning. No need for words, the look already set the tone.  
  
He decides to poke a finger into one of my tails, and scoops out a chunk, oddly sending a wave of pleasure to my brain. He shrugs, and decides to stick his finger into his mouth. "You know, when you say that, suddenly, this ice cream doesn't taste too bad. I mean, this could quite possibly be the best present you've ever gotten. An infinite amount of your favorite food? I mean, come on, dude!"  
  
Well, he was right. But then, "What about others? Won't they freak out when they see me?!"  
  
"I'm sure I can explain it to the staff, and they'll just give me your work after school to give to you," Zach says, shrugging his shoulder while tilting his head.  
  
"You know they won't believe you," I said, defiantly.  
  
"Well then I guess you're gonna have to get used to walking out in the open, 'cause they're gonna be banging down the hatch if you don't come to class."  
  
He was right. Crap. Guess I will have to get over that fear. I look down. I know this was supposed to be a gift, but it really doesn't feel like one...  
  
\--------------  
  
Well, everything went down very weird today. Firstly, I didn't melt in the sun. Secondly, while I was afraid that people were going to point and gawp in amazement, or _literally_ poke fun at me _,_ everything seemed so _normal_ , aside from the fact of what I was. Everyone treated me like I was still my old self. Sure, some would occasionally tease, but it was like everyone was _used_ to my new form already. It was weird, but, almost...nice. Being freed from my cage, able to express myself in ways I literally never thought possible.  
  
I ran over to Zach during lunch, and even he commented on how everyone didn't seem to notice me the way I was. Even the teachers. Oh, and speaking of handing in papers, I found out a way to... _re-unite_ the blob that is my body, if you will. Yeah, I had to learn how to do when I left some tracks, after my first walk in my new body across our dorm's carpet floors.  
  
Anyways, I guess I _do_ now have an infinite supply of my favorite food.

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to get this out earlier, but both life and my parents think otherwise. Let's just hope I can muster out another request by this week. Though admittedly, I've been way more active on Twitch and Steam than here...  
> Anyways, nothing else to say here!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
